the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Should You Let Me Die
"I let this happen." "You did everything you could." "I... I hate myself." "It'll be alright..." Prompt It's alright. It's going to be okay. But it's not. It will never be okay. Nothing will ever be the same. Should You Let Me Die There was a dead girl on the office floor, when Phoenix arrived. "What the-" He broke off, and knelt down to take a look at the body. The girl's body was horribly burned. In fact, Phoenix wasn't quite sure the corpse was a girl. The blackened remains of long hair lay strewn beside the body. Phoenix fumbled in his pocket for his cellphone. Carefully, he dialed 911, and held the phone to his head, shaking. "911 operator. What is your emergency?" "P-Police Department." Phoenix stuttered. "Certainly. Please hold on while I make your transfer." There was a long pause, as the call was transferred. Phoenix watched the body, trying to figure out who the corpse belonged too. "Police Department. What's your emergency?" Phoenix said, "I... I'd like to report a murder?" "What is your location?" "Wright & Co. Law Offices." Phoenix mumbled. The operator said, "Across from the Gatewater Hotel? We've been there before." Phoenix replied, "That's the place." "We'll be over as soon as possible. Do not move, or touch anything. You may hang up." Phoenix did so, and stood in the main room, waiting for the police to arrive. It's been years since Mia died... yet it feels like just yesterday. Especially with this body on the floor. Phoenix took as close a look as he could get, without touching the body. The person (girl?) was short, and was lying face down on the rug. Their skin and hair was blackened horribly, and Phoenix could see no recognizable facial features. A lighter was on the ground, and a long knife with blood still on it. It was easy to assume that the knife was the murder weapon, and that the body was burned after death. There was also a small purple bead on the floor, but Phoenix was unsure what to make of it. Suddenly, sirens blared in his ears, and Phoenix rapidly stood, backing near the door. The door burst open seconds later, and Detective Gumshoe burst in. No surprise there. Gumshoe looked at Phoenix, "Hey pal. You found the body?" Phoenix nodded, "Sure did. No idea who it is though. And it looks like it might stay that way." Gumshoe scratched his head, as several forensics officers filed in behind him, "What makes you say that?" "Look at the body. It's been burnt to a crisp. Whoever did this... wanted to hide the victim's identity." Phoenix said, crossing his arms. Gumshoe looked at the body, "You're right, pal. Anyway, go sit down. We've got to investigate, and you're not allowed to leave." Phoenix sat down on one of the couches, and watched the police conduct their search. They bagged and noted most of the items on the scene, including the bead. Phoenix was glad he took note of it. Several minutes later, Gumshoe came over to him, "Pal, something's not right. We have clear fingerprints, toeprints, and teeth. Whoever did this wasn't trying to hide the victim's identity... they just wanted to burn the body." Phoenix mulled to himself, "Maybe we've got a pyromaniac on our hands here." "Maybe, pal." There search continued, until someone called from another room, "Hey, Gumshoe! Get in here, now!" Gumshoe ran over, and Phoenix could only watch in bewilderment. What's going on here? Shortly after, Gumshoe came out, and pointed at Phoenix, "Come here, pal! This is important!" Phoenix stood up, and walked up to where Gumshoe was standing. The detective moved out of the way, to reveal another body on the floor. This body was unburned, and Phoenix recognized it instantly. Despite the bloody torso, and unaturally bent limbs, it was clear who was lying in front of him. "M-Maya?!" ~ Instantly, Phoenix's vision went fuzzy. He fell to his knees in shock, holding his head in his hands. "No! M-Maya! MAYA!" He screamed, trying to push the image of her still body out of his head. Huddling in a ball, he whispered, "She can't be dead. This is impossible. I'm dreaming. Maya's not dead. That's crazy... Maya..." This is a bad dream... This is a bad dream... But when Phoenix opened his eyes, he could still see Maya's body in front of him. "Maya..." She looked almost like her sister, with the way she was slumped against the wall, her hair loose and draping her her shoulders. But Maya didn't look like she could be sleeping, like she had passed out after a long days work. The blood soaking the front of her clothes was enough to prove that she was gone. "Hey, Gumshoe!" One of the officers yelled, "Come here!" Phoenix could only see the green blur that had to belong to Gumshoe's scruffy coat, as it passed in front of him. "What the- Pal! Mr. Wright!" Phoenix blinked at the sound of his name. Gumshoe sounded concerned, panicked, and... Hopeful? Phoenix sat up, trying to control his breathing, "W-What?" Gumshoe looked at him, and pointed to Maya, "It might be a long shot, but I think we found a pulse." A-A pulse? Phoenix jumped up, "What? You mean, she's alive?" Gumshoe and the officer leaned over Maya, trying to find a heartbeat. Then, Gumshoe drew back in shock, "She's still breathing!" "MAYA!" Gumshoe ran out of the room, yelling, "Call an ambulance, on the double! She's still alive, and she might make it, if we get her to the hospital! Go, go go!" Before Phoenix fell down again, he formed one coherent thought. Maya... You're alive... ~'' Phoenix listened to the soft beeping of the machinery around him. Maya was sleeping in a hospital bed, hooked up to a number of things to keep her alive. The doctors who had performed her surgery said she was lucky to be alive. It had been three days since the discovery of the dead child, and of Maya's assault. So far, there had not been enough conclusive proof to arrest anyone, or even to figure out who the victim was. Even with the fingerprints intact, nothing was coming up in any database that Gumshoe had access to. Whoever had killed the victim, and burned the body, knew what they were doing. With the body charred, nobody could place an identity. That was something that bothered Phoenix very, very much. For the moment, he was content to sit in the hospital room, until the head doctor kicked him out at 8pm. ''Maya... Please be alright. Phoenix's gaze flickered to the door, in case of an arrival, and then back to Maya. To his surprise, her eyes were open. "M-Maya!" Then he inhaled, and repeated, quieter, "Maya?" Maya blinked a couple times, "Nngh... Sis? Nick?" Phoenix nodded, "I'm right here, Maya. Are you okay? I... I was so worried." Maya wearily yawned, "I'm... What the hell happened?" Slowly and carefully, Phoenix described all that had happened in the past few days. Maya listened intently, her eyes closed in focus. Or maybe that was to hide how tired she was. When Phoenix finished speaking, she said, "So... someobody attacked me. I remember that... But whoever it was... also killed that child. Nick, do they realy not know who the kid is?" Phoenix nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. Gumshoe's doing all he can, but it doesn't seem to be getting anywhere." "Hm." Maya mused. Then she paused for a moment, "Hey, Nick? Where's Pearly? I thought she'd be here... is she alright?" Phoenix blinked, "P-Pearls? She was with you?" "We came from Kurain together... Is she really not with you?" Maya sounded panicked, "Nick, if she's-" Phoenix stood up, "I'm sure she's fine! She probably just went back to Kurain. It's the most logical explanation." Maya looked away, "I guess. She had gone around to the back of the office, to check on the tiny flowers she planted - or should I say, tried to plant - last month. Maybe she heard me scream, and ran off?" "We are talking about the girl who ran twenty miles to the courthouse. Even though she'd never left Kurain before. At age eight." Maya sighed, "That's Pearly for you. I guess you're right." Phoenix looked at his watch, "Gah, It's almost 8pm. I have to go, or they'll throw me out." "Okay, Nick. See you tomorrow, then!" "Bye." ~ Phoenix left the hospital, and began walking down the street. He only got about 30 feet away, when his phone rang. Instantly, Phoenix's hands went for his pockets, and he producted the ancient model. "Hello? Phoenix Wright speaking." "Who else would it be, pal? I'm calling your cellphone." Never knew Gumshoe could be that blunt. "Sorry, Gumshoe." Phoenix said outloud, "Force of habit. Anyway, why are you calling?" Gumshoe swallowed, "New development. We ID-ed the victim." "That's great!" Phoenix said, "Who is it?" Gumshoe hesitated, "You might wanna come down to the precient, pal. It's... not something I want to say on the phone." Phoenix said, "Okay, sure thing. Be there soon." He hung up, and continued walking, only faster, with a destination in mind. ~ Phoenix was directed to Gumshoe's office, (if you could call it that), as soon as he arrived in Criminal Affairs. The detective was sitting at his ratty excuse for a desk, when Phoenix entered, "Hey, pal!" Phoenix waved, "Gumshoe. So, you found our victim?" Gumshoe nodded, "Sure did, pal. Took forever, but I figured it out. It's a kid, so they're not going to be mixed up in anything we have. No records, nothing. That's to be expected. So, I took a risk, and did a search of schools in the area." "And?" Phoenix prompted, "What'd you get?" Gumshoe replied, "Found a match with some school up north. Real strange name, lemme tell you. But that's not the problem. The problem is who the fingerprints belong to." Phoenix blinked, "Why would there be a problem? I mean sure, the victim's a child... but how does that pose a problem?" Gumshoe sighed, "Well, it wouldn't be a problem to most people. It's only a problem to you, pal." To me? "Gumshoe." Phoenix said, seriously, "What is the victim's name?" "Pal-" "Gumshoe!" Phoenix insisted. Gumshoe swallowed, "Pal... I'm really sorry." What's going on here? "The victim's name... is Pearl Fey." ~ There was nothing. Phoenix’s head spun rapidly, but it didn’t matter. The ground sunk beneath him, and the walls closed in. Don’t… Not possible… “Pal? Pal!” But it didn’t change anything. Pearl was dead. Pearls... Pearl Fey was dead. Pearls... Dead. pearls... Dead. peArlS Gone. ~ Phoenix woke up in the office. His head hurt horribly, and he couldn’t place why. Everything was so foggy, and unclear in his mind. “What the hell…” He muttered, as he sat up on his couch. There was a piece of paper on the floor, and Phoenix picked it up to read. Pal, You passed out in my office, last night. I didn’t really know what to do, so I brought you back here. Don’t worry, everyone’s cleared out, so you don’t have to worry about finding the forensics guys in your shower. If you need to talk, I’m here. It’s going to be hard, but I’m sure you can get through this. You should tell Maya, or she’ll worry too. Don’t worry about me pal, I’ll be fine and good. I really am sorry about Little Pearl. There was nothing you could have done. I know it’s ridiculous, but I triple-checked the data. It’s her, and there are no alternative answers. Once more, I’m sorry. ''-Detective Gumshoe.'' Seeing Gumshoe’s note, Phoenix’s heart sunk. The memories were already rushing back to him, but this was concrete proof. “Pearls… really is dead.” He said aloud. The words didn’t make sense, and Phoenix could hardly think. He rubbed his forehead aggressively, trying to make sense of it all, “Pearls is dead. Dead. No longer living.” How can she be dead? “Snap out of this daze, Phoenix.” The attorney muttered to himself, “It’s going to be okay. Eventually. Somehow. What you need to do, is go see Maya. She’s probably out of her mind with worry.” Still, how did you phrase this? ‘Your only living family member who’s not in jail, kind of happens to be dead.’ The stupid thought would not go away. Maya… What do I say? Eventually, Phoenix decided to wing it, and left the office, slowly walking to the hospital where Maya was stationed. Pearl’s death was still processing in his head. He knew he should be crying, but he wasn’t. It was still too new to him. Pearls is dead. She is dead. Gone. But it didn’t fit in his brain. How? How can she be dead? ~ Maya was awake when Phoenix entered her room. She grinned when she saw him enter, “Hey, Nick! I’m feeling better today. The doctors won’t let me go yet, but I’m not on the brink of death anymore.” Phoenix smiled half-heartedly. Seeing Maya so happy made his stomach churn. He didn’t want to dump this news on her. In fact, he wanted to keep her in the dark forever. But he knew that she’d find out, and then she’d be angry. “Maya… Gumshoe figured out who the victim is. Besides you, obviously.” Maya perked up, “Seriously? That’s great!” No. It’s not. Phoenix swallowed, “Not exactly. Sure, it’s great for the police, but not so great for us.” Maya blinked, “Nick?” “It… It’s Pearls.” Maya froze. Her mouth moved without speaking, as she processed the information. When she did speak, her voice was cracked and dry. “Pearly’s… dead?” Her voice hovered, as if that could make the horrid image go away. Phoenix nodded, “Maya, I-” “Get out.” Maya broke in, desperately trying to keep the tears out of her voice, “I said, get out!” Phoenix blinked, “What? Why?” “Just get out, Phoenix!” Hearing Maya use his actual name, he jumped, and backed away. She glared at him, until he left. As soon as he had however, he heard sobs coming from her room, as she let go of her composure. Hearing her cry made it all the more real. “Pearls is dead.” ~ Phoenix’s phone rang when he left the hospital. He answered it while walking, trying to keep his thoughts in order. “Hello? Phoenix Wright speaking.” “Pal.” Gumshoe’s weak voice said. Phoenix said, “Oh, hey Gumshoe. Thanks for taking me home last night. I… I just told Maya.” Gumshoe paused, then said, “How is she taking it?” “She kicked me out. I think she needs to be alone.” Phoenix replied. “Hm. Well, pal, do you want to come by Criminal Affairs? They’ve released the autopsy, and I thought you might like a copy.” The autopsy. Hearing that was like a slap in the face. Phoenix quickly realized he’d gone silent, and quickly said, “Y-Yeah. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” “Bye, pal.” ~ Gumshoe was waiting for Phoenix at Criminal Affairs. When he pushed open the door, the first thing he saw was the scruffy detective, coming his way. Phoenix waved, and Gumshoe promptly handed him a report, “Here, pal. Normally I wouldn’t help you like this… But these are special circumstances. Don’t tell anyone.” Phoenix nodded, and opened the folder to the first page. Pearl Fey - Official Autopsy Report Seeing the words made Phoenix sick. It was all the more proof that Pearl really was dead. Forcing himself to keep going, he continued to read the report. It was long winded, but the summary was what he had already figured out. The victim was stabbed, then burnt after death. The body was not burned to hide the victim’s identity, as most identifying features could be located. The victim. Phoenix gripped the paper tightly, threatening to tear it in two. Seeing Pearl being referred to as just ‘the victim’ tore a hole in his heart. She’s dead. She really is dead. There’s no way around it. Phoenix looked up, “Thank you, Gumshoe.” He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, “Do you have a suspect?” Gumshoe shook his head, “We’re close pal. They’re interrogating a supposed witness in the back. When we do find out who did this… You’ll be the first to know. In case you want to beat them to death or something.” ...Thanks Gumshoe, but I’d rather not end up behind bars for assault charges. Aloud, Phoenix said, “Thanks. That would be great.” Gumshoe nodded, “Don’t worry, pal. I’ll contact you as soon as we know.” ~ The office door creaked open in the same way it always did. But it wasn’t the same anymore. The police tape where Pearl’s body had been covered the floor. Areas of the office were closed off by yellow tape, and it was still clearly a crime scene. But to Phoenix, it was also home. As unfortunate as the situation was, there was nothing else to do. It’s not like I can get an apartment at the moment anyway. The officers had bagged up every bit of evidence they found, leaving Phoenix with nothing to form his own conclusions on. While it meant that the police were behaving competently, for once, it also meant that Phoenix had few clues to go on. I don’t know why I’m conducting my own investigation. I’m not representing anyone… especially not the person who murdered Pearls. Eventually, Phoenix just reclined in his office chair. He’d inspected all the rooms, and found that the police had already swept up anything important. He was just drifting, when the familiar sound of his phone filled the office. Phoenix pulled out his phone, and saw Gumshoe’s name come up on the Caller ID. Quickly, he answered, his heart quickening. “Detective Gumshoe?” He answered. Gumshoe sounded out of breath, when he spoke, “Hey, pal! They-they arrested someone. We have ourselves an official suspect. And with the evidence coming back from the labs… We have a rock solid case!” Phoenix found himself grinning, “That’s great, Detective! The department is strangely efficient lately.” “Well, I told everyone involved that this case why high priority. Nobody wanted to mess up a high-profile case like this.” Gumshoe replied. Phoenix then said, “So who did they arrest? You said it’s rock solid, so I’m assuming that the witness’s testimony corroborates with the evidence?” “You betcha, pal!” Gumshoe said, “There’s no issues! We got the right person!” Why is he dancing around the person’s name? “Gumshoe,” Phoenix said, “who did they arrest? You won’t answer that question.” Phoenix could hear Gumshoe’s voice deflating on the other end, “Oh, right. That.” “Gumshoe?” He prompted. “Pal… They arrested Ms. von Karma.” ~ “W-WHAT?!” Gumshoe winced audibly. Phoenix cursed silently, as he heard Gumshoe’s head moving back and forth on the other end. Gumshoe let out a sigh of relief, and continued. “Keep it down, pal. That information is top-secret.” Phoenix swallowed, and then whispered, “Why would they arrest Ms. von Karma? That’s crazy!” Gumshoe shrugged, “Apparently, the witness described someone with blue hair, and a leather whip. Unfortunately for Ms. von Karma, there aren’t a lot of people who fit that description.” Phoenix rubbed his eyes, “Please tell me that this is just a bad dream.” “I wish, pal.” I need to talk to this witness. And Maya. And… maybe Franziska. Phoenix was quiet for a moment, then said, “Can I speak to the witness?” Gumshoe scratched the back of his head, “I dunno, pal. Confidentiality, and all.” Great. Should I bluff my way through this, or not? Phoenix decided to go for it, “You realize, that if you don’t tell me, I’ll just find this person myself, right?” “Not fair, pal.” Gumshoe said. Then he sighed, “Fine. If anybody finds out, then it’s your fault, pal. Her name is Mirabella Rache. Lives across the street from your office.” Phoenix smiled, “Thank you, Gumshoe.” “Sure thing, pal.” ~ Phoenix found himself back at the hospital, finding a need to talk to Maya. If she won’t throw me out again. When he arrived in her room, Maya had stopped crying, and was staring blindly at the wall. Seeing Phoenix enter, she looked up. “Oh. Hi, Nick.” She said, her voice cracked and weak, “I’m… sorry.” Phoenix shrugged, “It’s okay. I would have done the same thing. I just… I had to come back.” Maya looked away, “Alright. Did… did anyone got arrested?” She asked. Phoenix bit his lip, then said, “Yeah. Ms. von Karma.” Maya reeled backwards, “What? No way. She wouldn’t…” Phoenix could hear Maya’s unsaid, ’Would she?’ “Nick… What’s going on here?” Maya whispered, “I’m… I’m scared.” Phoenix walked over to her bedside, and put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” “Empty words aren’t comforts.” Maya said, her voice stunningly cold. She was changing moods so fast, Phoenix was worried about what was going on in her head. Eventually, he said, “Hey, Maya? What would you think if-” “If you defended Ms. von Karma?” Maya cut in, finishing his sentence. Phoenix blinked, “How’d you know?” Maya shrugged, “Instinct. And yes, you can. As crazy as it sounds… I highly doubt it was her. She wouldn’t kill Pearly... “ She began to trail off, her voice cracking. Phoenix said, “Okay. I need to talk to her, then. Bye, Maya, I’ll come see you soon.” “Bye, Nick.” ~ The guards at the Detention Center were leery, when Phoenix told them who he wanted to visit. Still, they led him through, into the Visitor’s Room. As he sat down, he watched Franziska being led into the room. She looked out of place, behind the bulletproof glass. However, when she saw him, she diverted back to anger, “Phoenix Wright! What are you doing here, fool?” Maybe this was a bad idea. As in, the worst possible idea EVER. He swallowed, and said, “Franziska von Karma. It’s been a while.” Franziska glared at him, as she sat down on the plastic chair, “I asked you a question, fool. What are you doing here?” “I’ve come to find out what happened. And then possibly defend you.” It was best to admit all his intentions right away, so she could not accuse him of withholding information. “Fool!” Phoenix braced himself to be whipped, before remembering that there was a sheet of glass in between them. Seeing his reaction, Franziska muttered, “Those bloody fools confiscated my whip.” “Well, my statement still stands" Phoenix said, “I want to defend you.” Franziska leaned back in the chair, and huffed, “Bah. Why would a fool like you want to know what happened? Isn’t that little girl the victim?” She struggled for a name, “Opal Fey?” “Pearl Fey.” Phoenix corrected, “But yeah, it’s her. As much as I’d love to beat the living daylights out of whoever did this… I don’t think it was you.” Franziska crossed her arms, “What a foolish fool you are, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Can you not trust in the police to actually arrest the right person?” They ALWAYS arrest the wrong person. “Well… you’re innocent, aren’t you?” Phoenix asked innocently. He thumbed the Magatama in his pocket, ready. Franziska looked away, then muttered, “Yes, Phoenix Wright. I’m innocent. Happy, fool? I can’t prove that to you!” Actually... No locks or chains appeared. Her gaze flickered over, as she added, “And I didn’t hire an assassin either. I would not hide behind a mask, unlike that accursed Engarde.” You do realize that out of all my clients, he was the only guilty one, right? And that I was blackmailed into defending him? Once more, there was no rattling of chains, or giant, red locks. “I’m going to take your case, Franziska von Karma.” Phoenix said, “Maybe I can’t prove it to you, but I believe you.” Magic lie-detecting stones are great. Franziska’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t understand, Phoenix Wright. You have no reason to defend me. I don’t care what you believe… This is foolish behaviour, only done by foolish fools.” Phoenix looked up at the prosecutor, “Why wouldn’t I defend an innocent person?” “Because we hate each other, Phoenix Wright.” No. The hatred is one-sided. Phoenix paused for a moment, then said, “That doesn’t matter. Even if I did hate you, I wouldn’t be much of a lawyer if I refused to defend you.” Franziska scowled angrily, “I don’t believe this. Phoenix Wright, I am not asking for your help! I don’t need your help, fool!” ...Yes you do. “And even if I did, I am not your friend, Phoenix Wright. You have no need to defend me. I am not Maya Fey, or Miles Edgeworth.” Franziska said, “There is no unconditional trust between us. So stop your foolish blathering, Phoenix Wright. I don’t need you.” Franziska... Phoenix’s mind went into overdrive, trying to find a way to get under Franziska’s skin. Something hit him, and he went for it. “Well, what if you weren’t the one arrested here. Say it was Adrian Andrews.” Franziska’s nostrils flared, “Where are you going with this, you fool?!” “Well, what would happen if she was the one arrested? What would you do?” Phoenix asked. Franziska pointed her finger directly at Phoenix, “What do you think, Phoenix Wright? I would go to her, insist upon her innocence, and find the best defence attorney in the world to represent her!” She lowered her arm, and said, “Should would get a complete acquittal, because she was completely innocent! Even if it meant getting you to defend her, I would make sure that Adrian Andrews was saved!” Phoenix grinned, “Exactly. So put yourself in the same place.” Franziska scowled, “Unfortunately for you, I am not Adrian Andrews. I do not need saving.” Phoenix thought for a moment, “Well, think of it as payback for not ratting Edgeworth out to the court, when I asked him to play defence attorney.” Franziska sniffed, “Hmph. That was no favour. It gave me a chance to finally crush my foolish little brother beneath my heel, and get revenge for when he left me behind.” Which totally worked out for you, I’m sure. “Even if it didn’t work,” Franziska added, “It was not a favour to you, but a favour to my little brother.” Phoenix bit his lip, and said, “Well, how about the fact that you stayed at the Inner Temple to remove the locks on the Sacred Cavern? Nobody asked you to do that. You did it of your own accord. And don’t give me bullshit, Franziska von Karma. You decided to help out.” Franziska huffed, but then went silent. She thought about it, and then finally said, “Very well, Phoenix Wright. I will allow you to defend me.” Phoenix smiled, “Great. Can you tell me what you know first?” “Hmph. I walked through the area by your office, on the day of the murder..” She glared at Phoenix, and added, “I was going towards People Park! Stop insinuating that I am a murderer, fool!” “I’m not insinuating anything!” Phoenix yelled. YOU brought up that idea! Why am I even bothering? Why did nobody ever tell me that being a lawyer is hazardous to your health? Franziska frowned, but continued, “I thought I smelled smoke, but I ignored it. Three days later, Scruffy shows up at my apartment, and arrests me!” I bet that went down well. “Apparently, those fools have an eye-witness. Supposedly, I entered your office with a lighter, and came back with blood on my hands!” Franziska snarled. Hm. Seems like this witness knows what they saw. Very strange... Phoenix nodded, and stood up, “Well, don’t worry. I’ll find you innocent in court.” “You’d better, fool.” ~ Before Phoenix finished his investigation for the day, he wound up in front of the used bookstore across the street from the office. Never really noticed this place before. Though I guess it doesn’t make much of an impression standing next to the Gatewater Hotel. He opened the door, and the smell of books surrounded him. The aroma was powerful, and Phoenix sniffed the air, pleased. A voice came from the end of the shop, “Oh, hello! Welcome to Novel Ideas! We haven’t had a customer in ages, but I’m so pleased!” Phoenix’s brow crinkled. The voice sounded familiar. A woman carrying a stack of books came out from behind one of the shelves. Her brown eyes were warm, and her loose brown hair gently cascaded over her shoulder. “My name is Mirabella Rache! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She grinned, and set down the books on a desk, “I can’t believe we actually have someone at this old place!” Phoenix blinked, “Uh thanks, but-” Mirabella cut him off, “No, seriously! Welcome! Sit down, and I’ll get you some coffee!” “I don’t drink-” Phoenix barely got the sentence out, before Mirabella cut him off again. “That’s all fine and good!” She gestured towards a sea of puffy armchairs, “Get comfortable! Oh, unless you want to get a book right away. Most of our guests do want to get something to read-” “Ms. Rache!” Phoenix yelled, “I am not here to read!” Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Wrightworth Category:Ace Attorney Category:Non-Warriors Category:Alternate Universe